


Prompt ideas

by harryandlouisandpuppies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Ideas, fics that need to be written, im not good enough, sigh, someone please write these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouisandpuppies/pseuds/harryandlouisandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I'm in a mood for a fic and sometimes those fics don't even exist (it's really truly sad) . sadly I'm not good enough to write these so I'll write the prompts you write the fic . Please x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt ideas

Harry and Louis fuck a lot, like, a lot a lot. And they aren't very discreet about it. They're like friends with benefits. Kinda. But also kinda more. But oddly enough, all their friends are completely oblivious. Don't think they're anything more than just pals. Until Louis gets jealous one night and makes it bloody obvious that they're a lot more than just pals.


End file.
